


CHINA

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean goes Chinese.





	CHINA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirelian/gifts).



Benny, Cain and Ash were still sniggering that Dean had lost at rock-paper-scissors (again) and had had to go out and face Rowena McQueen, when his phone bleeped with a message. Cain and Benny rolled their eyes as Ash picked it up and read it.

“It's from Cas”, he said, looking confused (or at least, more confused than usual for the stoner-genius). “It just says 'JAPAN, question mark.”

“Maybe he's planning to take Dean to a sushi restaurant?” Benny offered. “That'd depress him no end.”

The others sniggered. There was a short pause before the phone bleeped again, and Ash read it out:

“MONGOLIA?”

“Can't imagine Dean liking that part of the world”, Cain said. “Perhaps he owes Cas for doing something wrong, and his punishment is Cas gets to choose their holiday this year?”

There was the wonderful sound of Rowena leaving, but before Dean could return, his phone rang again. This time they all leaned over to read:

“TIBET?” 

Benny scratched his chin. 

“He's working his way round Asia”, he said.

“Maybe he means 'to bed?” Ash offered.

“Cas did say once he knew how to do Tibetan throat singing”, Cain said. The others looked dubiously at him. “Yeah, I thought it was something dirty too, but there really is such a thing. I searched it, and was damn disappointed.”

Dean came back through and checked his phone. The others noted that he looked oddly disappointed, but as he was holding it, a fourth message came through.

“Ch...ch... ch... CHINA!” He squeaked. “Gotta go!”

The others stared curiously after his retreating figure.

“What's China got that the others haven't?” Benny wondered.

“Chinese people?” Ash suggested. 

The others just looked at him. 

“What?”

“They were all in capitals”, Cain said. “We know how smart Cas is. Maybe 'CHINA' stood for something?”

Ash pulled out his own phone and looked it up.

“Euw! Those horny bastards!”

He passed his phone to the others, pointedly not looking at the screen. Of the many definitions for 'CHINA', one was indeed an acronym:

'Come Home, I'm Naked Already'!


End file.
